


Oops!

by aimless38



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a sexual misadventures challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

“Ah…would you like some ice to put on that?”

“No.”

“How about a warm washcloth?”

“No.”

“Well what about a Band-Aid? I think I have some Hello Kitty ones around here somewhere.”

“Absolutely Not!”

“Really don’t be such a baby about it. I said I was sorry.”

“You BIT me!”

“Well I got a little excited. Can you blame me?”

“I hoped you’d have a little more self control by now.” The reclining figure on the bed let out an aggrieved sigh.

“Are you hungry? I can get you someone to eat.”

“No.”

“Ok back to monosyllabic responses. Really Kei I didn’t mean to be so rough. Besides I bite you all the time.”

“Quit rolling your eyes at me Sho. I’m your sire after all. Yes I know I let you bite me.”

“What is the problem then?” Sho huffed in annoyance. Really his sire could be a champion pouter.

“Yes but I did not expect you to sink your fangs into my dick! Do you have any idea how painful that is? Shall I show you?” Kei winced as he shifted on the bed. He held his hands protectively over his privates. He looked at his childe and hissed, baring his fangs.

“Ah I think I’ll pass. Really I am terribly sorry. I got excited and well…before I knew it my fangs dropped. I didn’t mean to!” Truly Sho was sorry. He was a fairly young vampire after all and had trouble controlling his urges.

“See if I let you give me head for a while.” Kei glared. Really he had no idea what to do about his wayward progeny at times.

“Hey! It was an accident! It won’t happen again.” Now it was Sho’s turn to thrust out his full lower lip. He adored the taste of his sire…craved it.

“I’ll see…maybe in a hundred years or so.” Kei had a hard time keeping the smirk off of his face. Really his childe was so fun to tease. He thanked the maker daily for the tragic events that led to him turning this beautiful young man.

“WHAT?! You can’t be serious! That’s not fair!” Sho squawked indignantly.

“Hmmm…ok if you can be a good little childe I might reconsider after a week or two. You need to work on your control.” Kei’s half smile and sultry gaze caused his childe to swallow audibly.

“Kei? Can we go out then? I’m hungry.” Sho longed to show his sire just how submissive he could be but only after appeasing his growing bloodlust.

Kei yawned and stretched his long lithely muscular body. The blue silk duvet showed off his flawless skin magnificently. His hands raked through his cinnamon colored hair as he sat up to lean against the head board. Sho’s eyes strayed to the two perfect little holes that adorned his master’s impressive cock. The mark that he left made him flush with heat and renewed hunger.

“I’d rather stay in. Why don’t you go an order room service? I’m in the mood for a blond. Young and handsome. The man who carried our luggage up here yesterday will do nicely. He couldn’t keep his eyes off your ass the whole time we were in the elevator.” Kei reclined in the decadently massive bed and waited for his childe to do his bidding. He intended to milk this for all it was worth. After all his little hellion would not stay obedient for long.

“Your wish is my command. He liked my ass huh? Well then maybe I should show my appreciation then. He was very pretty. Smelled good too. Be right back.” Sho bowed elaborately. The gesture seemed totally ridiculous considering he was naked at the time.

Still nakedness had its merits Kei thought as he enjoyed the view as his childe walked leisurely into the sitting room to use the phone. Truly his little vampire was sex on legs. He looked down at the deep marks an overenthusiastic Sho left on his penis. It would be quick to heal but for now the mark still throbbed. Perhaps a reminder to be more careful in the future was in order. The elder vampire smiled at the thought of the things he could do to remind Sho.

After all turn about was fair play.


End file.
